Many data encoding methods have been suggested for data which is to be transmitted. Such codes may include, for example, error detecting codes, error correction codes, codes which allow for some data packets to be missed and encryption codes.
The usage of a coding scheme is suggested in Internet draft numbers draft-ietf-rmt-bb-fec-02 (Nov. 17, 2000), and draft-ietf-rmt-pi-alc-01 (Jul. 13, 2000), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Loss resilient coding methods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,081,909 and 6,073,250, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In an exemplary coding method, a data file is encoded by dividing the file into blocks and generating a series of data packets, each packet being formed by combining several blocks. The data blocks are combined, for example, using a XOR function between the data blocks.